Clipped
by merikflame
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are both in love with each other. What happens when Roman Torchwick decides to clip this white rose in the bud. Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure why I wrote this, just decided why not.**

…

Roman Torchwick walked to the middle of a secluded warehouse, putting together the last bits of his plot in his head.

"Roman." Came a voice to his left. Leaning against the wall was a shady looking figure in a trench coat. "you got the lien?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"here." Said Roman, pulling out some cards and handing them to the man. The man took the money and handed Roman a small vile of orange dust.

"I hope you know what you're doing Torchwick, that stuff is dangerous." He warned.

"I know what I'm doing." Roman reassured before walking away. _'Red is going to love the little gift I have in store for her.' _He thought, walking out of the building and heading towards Beacon. The plan was simple, get this dust to his friend in the white fang, and have him get this into her friend in white's food. _'She'll pay for ever ruining my plans.' _He thought, remembering the incident in the dust store.

_The next day: The plan set in motion_

Ruby awoke to the sound of her sister snoring. It wasn't an uncommon thing, Ruby always woke before everyone else. She acted as sort of an, alarm clock. Ruby grabbed her whistle from the nightstand and got dressed. Now ready for the day, she placed the whistle in her mouth and blew. The sound spreading out across the room was ear piercing. The other three girls sprung from their beds, suddenly wide awake.

"You'd think you guys would be used to this by now." giggled Ruby, as she watched her friends stumble out of bed. Weiss gave her a dejected look and sighed.

"Honestly, why you don't just get an actual alarm clock is beyond me." Said Weiss, her usual icy tone had softened over the past few months as she grew closer to Ruby. It also helped that both her and Ruby had huge crushes on each other, though neither of them would ever admit it. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." she sighed.

…

"Do you have spices or something on yours Weiss?" Asked Ruby, pointing to the faint orange substance on Weiss' eggs.

"I don't even care right now, I'm hungry enough to eat an Ursa Major." Dismissed Weiss, taking a bite of her eggs.

"So Weiss, are you free this weekend?" asked Ruby, hope rising in her voice. From the moment Ruby made eye contact with Weiss she had been head over heels for the white haired beauty. For Weiss, however, it had taken a bit longer to realize her feelings for the younger girl. Eventually though, Ruby's childlike innocence got through to the stuck up heiress, causing her to fall for the red cloaked huntress. Although hesitant at first, Weiss found she loved the innocent way Ruby looked at things.

"I-im free, why?" Weiss nervously asked, she was caught in the middle of a daydream about said red clad girl.

"Oh you are? I was just wondering if you wanted t-to hang out?" Ruby asked nervously. _'come on Ruby! This isn't even close to asking her on a date and you__'re__ already stuttering.' _She mentally scolded herself.

" Sure Ruby, I would lov- like to hang out this weekend." Yang sighed from across the table.

"Look at this Blake, those to are so hopelessly in love with each other, practically everyone around them can tell." Said Yang. "You know I found both of their diary's, they both describe their dreams about one another, its super cheesy."

Suddenly Weiss doubles over and grabs her stomach. She lets out a pained yell.

"Weiss whats wrong?!" asks Ruby rushing over to her partners side. Weiss was barely able to choke out the words.

"H-hurts, can't... move. Help." She chokes out, tears in her eyes. The state Weiss was in broke Ruby's heart. The strong, independent Weiss was reduced to a writhing mess. Quickly, Weiss still crying in pain, Ruby picked the heiress up bridal style and started sprinting down the hallway.

_Elsewhere_

"The Heiress has consumed the dust sir." Reported the wolf faunus responsible for the act.

"Excellent." smirked Roman, his plan coming together perfectly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happens when you consume orange dust?" asked the wolf, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Fido, the effects of orange dust are simply beautiful. First, you feel the most intense pain you could ever imagine, then it works its way into your bloodstream and you go into a comatose state, and finally, after you wake up, the dust makes its way to your brain, the dust causes you to take the one thing you want most in life, and destroy it." Sang Roman, twirling his cane around. He pulled out a small white book labeled 'diary'. "And if I'm correct, white's greatest desire in life is red." He chimed, tossing the small tome out the window.

…

"Whats wrong with her?!" asked Ruby, the doctor had allowed her access to the sleeping girls room.

"It appears Miss Schnee is in a coma, we can't quite figure out the cause of it. She appears to be stabilizing though, she may wake up by tomorrow."Said the doctor, understanding of the young girls worrying. Seeing the white-haired girl in such a state made Ruby's heart ache.

"Is it alright if I stay here with her?" Ruby asked, hope once again invading her speech. The doctor was about to turn her down, but upon seeing how sad Ruby was decided it was alright. "Thank you." Ruby said, moving over to her unconscious friend. _'she'll be better by tomorrow' _Ruby reassured herself.

Ruby had no idea how wrong she was.

…

**I really just got this idea and had to write it. Chapter one is complete, look out for the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin walked through the medical wing of the school, his weekly inspection underway. He had but one room left to check, and that was the one belonging to Miss Schnee. He opened the door to find Ruby sat next to the heiress' bed, face down on the mattress. "Miss Rose, please go get something to eat, starving yourself won't make Weiss wake up." Pleaded Ozpin. Ruby had been waiting by Weiss' bed since last night. It was obvious that she hadn't slept at all. Ruby looked over toward him and revealed her red and puffy face, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Miss Rose are you alright?" asked Ozpin, slightly taken aback by the teary eyed girl.

"S-sorry professor, but I won't move from this spot until she wakes up." Ruby stated, wiping away some of her tears

"From what the report said, Miss Schnee is fine, you don't have to be upset." Said Ozpin.

"I don't expect you to understand, I don't just like her as a friend." Ruby whispered, turning back toward the sleeping heiress. Ozpin's eyes widened momentarily, but then receded back to their normal size as he understood what she meant.

"If you truly feel this way, then come eat. I'm sure Miss Schnee wouldn't want you to go hungry, she'll wake up later today, I promise." Ruby gave Weiss' hand a gentle squeeze before standing and wiping away more tears.

"OK, but I'm coming right back afterward." Ruby stated, a look of determination in her eyes. Ozpin put up a hand in a defensive gesture.

"I have no intention of stopping you, now run along." Ozpin said while leading Ruby out the door.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Weiss awoke to find she was in a hospital bed. She thought back to yesterday, but all she could remember was eating her eggs. Hesitantly, she crawled out of the bed and located her clothes neatly folded on the medical tray. Once dressed she went over to the bathroom to inspect herself. She looked no worse for wear, and felt fine. Unknown to her, however, the orange dust had just made its way to he brain. Her mind clouded and her eyes turned orange. She couldn't form any coherent thoughts, only stare blankly into her now orange eyes. Slowly she regained her composure and was able to form a though. _'Ruby...'. _Suddenly the heiress had an overwhelming urge to smash something. All the times she enjoyed with Ruby coursed through her head, each one filled her with the need for destruction, the need to kill.

"Ruby..." She grumbled, picking up Myrtenaster and opening the door to her hospital room. "Have to find Ruby." She hissed. The receptionist saw Weiss and was about to stop her from leaving, but upon seeing the state of anger the white haired girl appeared to be in, she decided against it. To get on the bad side of a Schnee was a bad idea.

…

Ruby walked down the hall toward the medical wing. She had just finished her lunch, and, with a full stomach was ready to wait for Weiss to finally awake. Her thoughts of the white haired girl were interrupted however when the girl in question rounded the corner and locked eyes with Ruby. Ruby's heart swelled upon seeing her friend. With a big grin on her face Ruby began jogging down the hallway. "Weiss! You're awake!" She yelled. As Ruby got closer, Weiss' hand reached to her side. Ruby didn't see what it was at first, but soon remembered. _'Why is she drawing Myrtenaster?" _Ruby thought. Her grin slowly went away as she slowed her approach. Weiss held the sword by her side.

"Ruby!" She shouted before sprinting down the hall at Ruby, sword held high, ready to stab. Ruby barely had time to react, she dove out of the way and reached for Crescent Rose. Her hand fell upon an empty holster, as she remembered she left the weapon in her locker.

"Weiss, whats wrong with you?!" Shouted Ruby, surprised at her teammates sudden need to attack her. Weiss looked at her, rage in her eyes.

"Ruby!" She hissed. Ruby noticed that Weiss' eyes were now orange. Suddenly it clicked that Weiss was not in control of her own actions, as she started saying Ruby's name over and over again, each time her rage building until she was practically screaming it. Weiss summoned a glyph at her feet and shot forward. Lacking room to adequately dodge in the hallway, Ruby sprinted towards the window and jumped out. The glass shattered against her force and she started plummeting towards the ground. Just behind her Weiss followed suit, landing a few feet from Ruby. "Ruby!" She screeched, unable to form any other thoughts, while the orange dust was still in her system, she wouldn't be able to want anything more than the thing she loved most's death. Unfortunately for Ruby, that just happened to be her, but Ruby didn't know that.

"Weiss please! I don't know what is making you do this, but please just try to calm down and lower your weapon." Pleaded Ruby, trying to calm the enraged heiress. All Ruby got in return was a soul shattering scream. Weiss Rushed forward and aimed her rapier at Ruby. Ruby dodged it by a hair and quickly fled. The nearest place with the right amount of cover to avoid Weiss just happened to be the Emerald Forest. Ruby ran into the mass of tree's with Weiss hot on her tail. For now all Ruby could do was run from the heiress, unwilling to attack the woman she loved. She silently hoped that whatever was causing Weiss to be so crazy would wear off soon and Ruby could stop fleeing for her life.

Little did Ruby know, Orange Dust, once in the system, could last for weeks. The only other known cure was for the affected party to be shocked out of it. Unless Ruby planned on running for a few weeks, she would have to think of something fast.

"Ruby!" Came the cry from behind, reminding Ruby she was still in a lot of danger. Ruby activated her semblance and disappeared, leaving the infuriated Weiss to scream in frustration and start searching.

"Ruby came to rest in a tree, hoping she was far enough away from the heiress to rest. In the last few minutes of running, however, Ruby came to a sudden realization. "I'm lost." she grumbled, knocking her head against the tree. _'Some day I'm having.'_

…

**Chapter 2. I just want to really quickly say that for Jaune x Pyrrha, the white rose portion of that will be a separate story. It just felt weird switching the story to white rose on a fic named Jaune x Pyrrha. As for Blake x Yang, I'm still deciding its direction, a bit of writers block. I don't think I will be continuing Nuts and Dolts, I don't think I could take that anywhere else. Also let me know how you think this story is progressing, feedback always helps. So yeah, just took this opportunity to write a little update on my story's, letting you all know whats up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Three days.

Ruby had been running for three days straight. She didn't have anything to eat or drink and slowly her body was beginning to give out on her. Every time she tried to rest, Weiss would eventually find her. She couldn't stop, lest she allow Weiss to kill her. Ruby came to a rest at the base of a tree, hoping that she was far enough away from her crazed friend that she could maybe rest for a little while before she was caught again. Her stomach growled and she brought a hand to her empty belly. She was weak, and if she didn't find help soon she wouldn't have the strength to run anymore.

"Ruby!" Came the shout of the heiress, echoing through the trees.

"Dammit." Ruby muttered to herself, Weiss was closer to her than she thought. With shaky legs, she stood up and began to run forward, after three days of running she had absolutely no idea where she was. While running, however, she fell within the line of sight of the one person who would like nothing more for her blood to paint the walls. The heiress let out a blood curdling screech and lunged forward, giving chase.

_Torchwick's Warehouse_

"Sir, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are closing in on our headquarters, would you like to leave?" Asked the wolf faunus, currently he and Torchwick were the only ones in the building and a one on one fight with Ruby Rose was a death wish.

"No, my plan is coming together nicely. Your services are no longer required Fido, you may return to the White Fang. Your debt to me has been re-payed, for now." Waived Roman, gesturing for the faunus to leave. The wolf gave an indifferent grunt and left. Roman went over to the chair in the corner and sat down. "This is going to be one heck of a show." He chuckled to himself, setting his cane aside.

…

Ruby was already losing a lot of momentum, where as Weiss used to trail twenty feet behind, now she trailed maybe three feet back. The alarming rate at which she was catching up didn't bode well for the tired girl. It was apparent that Weiss hadn't eaten anything either, but she appeared to be driven by nothing but pure blood lust. She let out another screech and Ruby fell to the ground, an intense pain in her leg. She looked up and could see her leg had a large gash running up the length of the calf, she could also make out the shape of Weiss standing over her, rage in her eyes and blood on her sword. She attempted to bring the sword down and impale it on Ruby's head, but Ruby flared her aura in time to move out of the way. Now Ruby was utterly terrified, with an injured leg and a crazed Weiss following close behind, she was out of options. She began to limp forward, but Weiss was close behind. Mustering the last of her aura, Ruby shot forward in one last attempt to lose the white haired girl. She flew forward, leaving the other girl to scream in frustration. Ruby came up to a cliff, and, without time to stop fell over it, plummeting toward the ground. The impact wasn't soft, she landed on some rocks located at the bottom of the cliff. Having landed on her chest, Ruby definitely broke some, if not all of her ribs.

"Ruby!." Echoed a cry from above, Weiss would be there soon, and that didn't leave Ruby with a lot of time to prepare. Still injured, Ruby began to crawl forward, She turned her head slightly and noticed a small building, hidden among the trees. With no other options left, Ruby began crawling toward an open window. Upon getting to the window, Ruby noticed something lying next to the building. After a quick inspection it appeared to be a familiar looking white book. Turning the book over Ruby could make out two words, 'Weiss Schnee'. Ruby let out a surprise gasp. _'What is Weiss' diary doing in the middle of the Emerald Forest?' _"Ruby!" Shouted Weiss, having finally made it down the cliff. Weiss having found Ruby, started walking toward her, blade ready. Finding herself without options once again, Ruby pulled herself up and through the open window. She let out a pained yell as she hit the floor, unable to summon the strength to move.

"Took you long enough." Huffed a voice from the other side of the room. Ruby looked up and saw none other than Roman Torchwick, sitting back in a chair smoking a cigar. "Here I thought white would have killed you before you made it." He chuckled sickeningly. He got up from his chair and walked over to Ruby, kneeling down and sprinkling some of the ashes from his cigar in her face.

"Y-you're the one behind this." Ruby choked out, coughing up some blood in the process. Roman let out a deep chuckle.

"Now now Red, I wouldn't waist your energy pointing fingers." He said with false innocence. Mustering the last of her strength, Ruby lifted her arm in a feeble attempt to through the diary at him. Due to the lack of strength though, it landed a few feet away from her on the ground. "Oh, you found this little old thing? It was quite an interesting read. I'd recommend it but, it appears that you're about to die." He said, flipping through the white book. Suddenly Ruby was thrown against the far wall, her arms and legs held up by glyphs. "About time you got here, she's all yours." Said Roman, motioning toward Ruby. Weiss' eyes locked with Ruby's filled with nothing but rage and blood lust.

"Ruby..." She grumbled stepping forward and raising Myrtenaster.

"Oh this has all come together to well, I suppose before you go I should give you the luxury of knowing that White here is head over heels for you."Interjected Roman, pointing toward a diary entry with a sick grin on his face. This news made Ruby's went wide eyed, but her shock was interupted as she coughed up more blood. Then she remembered that the woman in question was about to stab her to death.

"Weiss, is this true?" Ruby asked, eyes welling up with tears. Weiss clutched her head, as if that word caused her pain and she let out a deafening screech.

"Yes!" She cried, plunging her sword into Ruby's chest.

…

**One chapter to go in this story. I'm still working on the next chapter for Blake x Yang, I just have some writers block. I know cliffhangers suck but, here you are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ruby choked up more blood as Weiss drove her rapier through the center of her chest. The force with which Weiss stabbed her caused the rapier to go through the wall behind Ruby.

"W-Weiss." Ruby choked out. "Its alright, I don't blame you." She said, right before the glyphs holding her up let go and she fell to the ground, the rapier having slid out of the wall behind her. Weiss' breathing slowed, moving from aggravated to low and somber.

"Oh this is to precious, I should have brought my camera." Chimed Torchwick. Her injuries proving to much to take, Ruby slowly closed her eyes and went limp. Her task now complete, Weiss fell to her knees, her breathing continuing its descent until it was normal. Slowly, the orange color in her eyes drained out, replaced by her original blue. She blinked suddenly and shot her head around.

"W-where am I?!" She asked, panicked. Roman let out a sickening chuckle. He walked over to confused heiress and knelt down.

"Why princess, don't fret. I just enlisted you to do some work for me." He said gesturing to Ruby. Weiss turned her head and let out a shrill scream at what she saw, her leader was in a heap on the floor, covered in blood with Myrtenaster sticking out of her chest. Eyes filling with tears, Weiss went to her fallen teammate, she lifted up her head wiped some of the blood from her lower lip.

"No, no no no no. You can't be, Ruby no." She cried, nuzzling the crook of her partners neck.

"While this is such a sad scene, we should get going." Roman interjected. "You are worth quite a bit of lien to the higher-ups of the white fang." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Before he could react, however, Weiss shot forward, ripping the sword out of Ruby's chest and bringing it down on his midsection. "Ugh, why you-" He was cut off when Weiss took her blade and plunged it down his throat, in the process severing the jugular. As Roman dropped, so did the rapier, as Weiss moved back over to Ruby.

"I-I couldn't have, no..." She choked out, crying into the shoulder of the one she loved most, now laying lifeless, still, unmoving.

Weiss was interrupted from her self loathing, however, when Ruby coughed up more blood. Even though it wasn't a pretty sight, and Weiss' already tattered dress was now covered in blood it meant that Ruby was still alive. Weiss' eyes widened in shock and she was filled with relief and new found determination. Still crying, she focused all of her aura into the palm of her hands. She very carefully placed both her hands over Ruby's chest and started pushing her own aura into Ruby, letting whatever she had left contribute to saving the unconscious girl. After about fifteen minutes of continuous aura treatment, Ruby's injuries scabbed over, the bleeding stemmed and her breathing returning to a slow rhythm. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"W-Weiss?" She choked out. Tears running down both of their faces, Weiss dove forward and enveloped Ruby in a deep kiss, cupping both sides of her face. After a minute they pulled apart, no longer able to go without sweet oxygen.

"Weiss..." Ruby breathed, still very much injured.

"Ruby, try to conserve your energy, I can find a way back to Beacon from here." Weiss ordered, having regained some composure. Ruby cups her cheek again, forcing Weiss to look at her.

"Love you to." She choked, before falling unconscious again.

"Dammit Ruby." Weiss whispered under her breath. "After that, I'll be damned to let you die." She grumbled, picking Ruby up and sprinting to the door, leaving Myrtenaster behind. Right now, some things were more important.

…

"Have you found anything yet?!" Asked a disgruntled Yang. She was currently outside Beacon in the main courtyard questioning Ozpin.

"Miss Long, please. The search is underway, other than that I have no other information to offer." Replied the ever stoic Ozpin, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Its been three days! Surely you know something!" Shouted Yang, growing ever impatient in the search for her sister.

"Help!" Came a familiar voice from the front of the courtyard. Startled, Yang and Ozpin turn to see who is in trouble. To their shock, however, a tired looking Weiss was stumbling through the courtyard with an unconscious Ruby in her arms. Her three days of continuous running and lack of food were starting to catch up to her.

"Ruby!" Cried Yang as she flew forward, taking her sister in her arms. "What happened?" Asked Yang.

"Torchwick, he..." Weiss trailed off as she collapsed forward, finally succumbing to exhaustion. Yang caught her and started off toward the medical ward. Ozpin got out his scroll and sent a warning for the infirmary to be ready for two patients in critical condition.

…

Weiss awoke to the sounds of monitors and the sound of pen on paper. "Ah, Miss Schnee. Good to see you're awake. You should be alright now, but I recommend you take it easy. I swear, I've never seen a patient with aura so low." Said the doctor. Weiss sighed, remembering what happened the last time she woke up in a hospital.

"Lets just say the aura was used for something important." She dismissed. When the sudden realization struck her. "Where's Ruby?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Don't fret, Miss Rose is healing quite nicely. I dare say you got her here just in time." He remarked. Weiss quickly got out of bed and changed in the bathroom.

"What room is she in?" She asked.

"She's just across the hall, take care." Said the doctor, happy he could help. Weiss quickly went over to the other room and opened the door. As soon as Ruby saw her she brightened up immediately. The bandages across her chest and on her leg masking the injuries inflicted earlier. One person wasn't as happy to see her and that was Yang. As soon as Yang saw Weiss enter the room her eyes went blood red.

"You.." She grumbled, moving away from Ruby's bed and towards Weiss. Ruby grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Yang, I told you. She had no control over what she was doing, it was all Romans fault." Reminded Ruby. Yang pulled back with a disgruntled huff.

"If you EVER try to hurt Ruby again, in control or not, I will break you." She spat before turning and giving Ruby a hug. "Get well soon sis." She said before turning to walk out the door. She purposely made it a point to bump into Weiss' shoulder.

"Ruby..." Weiss whispered.

"Weiss, I meant what I said back there." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I did this to you, I chased you through the woods for three days and nearly killed you." Weiss said, unwilling to let Ruby forgive her so easily.

"Weiss, that doesn't matter. The only reason you were trying to kill me was because you cared deeply for me, and I want you to know I return those feelings." She said, holding her arms out to offer a hug. Weiss ran forward, tears in her eyes once again as she graciously accepted the hug. Then she took it a step further and brought Ruby into a deep kiss. Both of them cupping each others face. They let go for air.

"Ruby, thank you." Weiss breathed, grateful that the girl she loved actually felt the same way AND forgave her for running through the forest and trying to kill her.

"Weiss, I love you." Ruby said, happy she could finally tell Weiss that and know that the white haired girl felt the same way.

"I love you to." Weiss was beginning to cry now, unable to keep her emotions pent up.

"Come here Weiss." Ruby said, pulling the older girl into bed with her. Now lying in each others embrace, Weiss let her tears flow into the younger girls shoulder. "There There, everything's alright now Weiss." Ruby reassured, rubbing her hand up and down the heiress' back soothingly.

"Shut up you dunce." Weiss muttered before she reached behind Ruby's head and pulled her into a much more passionate kiss than the first two times. From the doorway Ozpin watched on with a small smirk. Taking a sip of his coffee he turned and walked away.

"About time." He said to himself.

…

**I'm totally writing an alternate ending. Watch out for that in the near future. Please leave some feedback and have a nice day.**


End file.
